ALMOST
by blanko
Summary: It wasn’t that thing that happened that time. It’s not how they met or the consequences during and after. It’s not even a reason to start with… it’s who they are.


**I love Elle! They never should've killed her in the series! My brain just doesn't wanna get that. Sorry, haha.**

**So here's my little rant.**

**ALMOST**

It wasn't that thing that happened that time. It's not how they met or the consequences during and after. It's not even a reason to start with… it's who they are. The connection, the competition, the similarities and even the differences; being saved all the time and being used all those times. What have they done to deserve such things? While one embraced power, the other despised it as much.

One can't feel pain. One suffers from it.

_**When they first met…**_

It was so action-packed and tense. _A Cautionary tale_ indeed.

_**When they first bantered…**_

It was only to threaten and save lives. And there's always some _Truth and Consequences _that hurts the most.

_**When they first fought…**_

It was only to protect her(Claire) family. It was only to help her(Elle) self… but _"__Eris Quod Sum__"_(you will be what I am) will they ever know the difference?

* * *

If they could only turn back the pendulum of time, the events would never be as bad.

But their powers never involved going back in time…Nor changing it.

But instead, they have immortality and electricity which is not relevant at all.

If they could only steal Hiro's ability things would be so different.

But not everyone is as bad as you think or as good as you think.

Was Elle Bishop really a villain? Where were we put Claire Bennet in all this?

* * *

When Elle apologized and confessed

That night ALMOST made a difference.

When Claire decided to help

That night ALMOST changed everything.

* * *

**When they held hands! In the plane.**

It was ALMOST perfect.

Having someone who understands

Having someone who absorbs

It was as if everything fell into place

ALMOST perfect… but not quite.

If only one never let go… just one.

If only… they made a silent pact.

* * *

If only she(Elle) could held on a little much longer.

But she weren't raised that way

If only she(Claire) could leave a wounded behind

But she weren't raised that way.

Their looks said it all.

"_I have to help my self, I'm sorry…"—Elle_

"_I can't leave family, I'm sorry…"—Claire_

They never were friends to start with.

And they'll never be one to end it.

* * *

If she(Elle) knew that it was an entry of no return.

If she(Claire) knew she could save another life.

Will they ever regret having that same look?

Will they regret letting go?

* * *

Both never knew that it was the last of each other's sight.

When she(Elle) pulled the trigger, deep down she knew Claire would jump in.

And she(Claire) would heal… but she didn't!

Everything had gone wrong.

* * *

_**The point of no return.**_

It was when she(Elle) kissed Sylar.

It was when she made him use her and made love to him.

It was when she(Claire) almost said yes and joined them.

But she(Elle) knew better. She wouldn't let her(Claire).

There was no other choice…

The truth went out in the open.

Hiro came just in time…

* * *

The ocean front was no different

She(Elle) had two choices to survive

But he(Sylar) was right…

Both damaged; both no good.

She could only ever agree.

And yes, fighting was not an option anymore.

He(Sylar) was right.

As if everyone would disagree.

Not even Claire…

* * *

The end was crucial yet not half as painful.

She(Claire) was her(Elle) last thoughts.

Now, no one would ever know.

The secret was safe with her(Elle)…

* * *

Did she(Claire) cry when she found out?

Did she shed a tear and compassion for her(Elle)?

No one asked… no one knew…

Her(Claire) secret went away with her(Elle).

* * *

Each of them a constant reminder of the other---of what could've been.

Life does go on but it was never the same.

If… only…

They find out sooner rather than later.

If… only…

They knew what the other was thinking.

If… only…

They knew that they were in each others heart.

Would it made any difference?

At all?

* * *

Gretchen is perfect. She's normal. No evil daddy; not raised by a company. She's just like everybody else with no superpower abilities except her personality and! She's not blonde.

She(Gretchen) is perfect. She's a good friend. She understands. But still… something is missing. She(Claire) was never ready to begin with.

Gretchen is perfect. But she will never be her(Elle).

*******

**I hope you like it even though it's a lil bit rough on the edges.**

**Ooh, please drop a review. Pretty pluease???**


End file.
